


Reward Me

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-06
Updated: 2006-09-28
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron tells Hermione about how he rescued a house elf, and gets rewarded for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Damn you Chrissy! She just had to choose Hermione. I’ve never written straight smut… Written using the prompt "I will tell you what I know, and leave the reward to you. You may be glad to grant it, when you have heard me."  
>  **Spoilers:** Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
>  **Warnings:** Smut  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

“I will tell you what I know, and leave the reward to you. You may be glad to grant it, when you have heard me.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend as he wrapped his arms around her. They were curled up on a couch late one Saturday evening. The Gryffindor Common Room was almost empty.

“I’m serious, ‘Mione,” Ron said. “I’ve got a story to tell you.”

“Alright,” She sighed as she made herself comfortable, “I’m listening.”

“Good.” Ron smiled and kissed the top of her head. “It all started last week when I went down to the kitchen to get some food while you were studying.”

“Go figure,” Hermione yawned.

“You can’t be tired. It’s still early.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t fall asleep during your story,” Hermione laughed.

Ron grinned. “Anyways. I entered the kitchen and was immediately greeted by Dobby and his many hats. He gave me some food and I sat down to enjoy my meal. While I was munching I noticed a new house elf.

“You can’t possibly know all the Hogwarts elfs.”

“Yes I can, and I do,” Ron defended himself.

“If you say so.”

“I do say so.” Ron paused. “Any who, this new house elf was cowering in the corner. I asked Dobby about her and he told me that the other elfs didn’t like her. He told me that they would beat her.”

“Oh how awful!” Hermione exclaimed. 

Ron smiled; she was right where he wanted her. “Yes, it’s horrible. Now let me finish.” Hermione nodded as tears welt up in her eyes. Ron kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, “Don’t worry, she’s fine.” Hermione dried her eyes and gave a weak smile.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about that little elf and decided that someone needed to do something,” Ron continued. “I decided that person would be me.”

He paused in his story telling and Hermione nodded encouragingly at him. He kissed her head again and then continued, “So that night I borrowed Harry’s invisibility cloak and snuck down to the kitchen. After having a midnight snack I carefully snuck the little elf out of the kitchen in the cloak. Once in the hallway I explained how I would get her out of there.”

“I took her outside and summoned my broom. We mounted the broom and flew to Hogsmeade, where I had already gotten her a job at Zonko’s Joke Shop,” Ron concluded.

“Oh Ron! That was so sweet!” Hermione exclaimed as she moved to straddle him. Their lips met and Ron smiled against her. Hermione pressed their bodies together as she deepened the kiss.

“What was that for?” Ron asked when they finally broke apart.

“You said I could choose a reward for you,” Hermione grinned.

“Then reward me, please,” Ron grinned back.

Hermione pressed against Ron again and their lips crashed together. They continued to kiss as Hermione began to unbutton the redhead’s shirt. She ran her hands across his stomach and up his chest as Ron’s hands found their way under her shirt. Hermione pushed the white shirt off Ron’s broad shoulders as they continued to kiss.

They finally came up for air a moment later and Hermione used this to her advantage. She stripped off her shirt and dipped down to nibble on one of the redhead’s nipples. A trio of third years shuffled out of the Common Room, blushing, and having just noticed the action happening in front of the fireplace. The Common Room was silent around the two teens as they continued.

Hermione kissed the center of Ron’s chest before pulling off her bra and letting her breasts free. Ron’s hands immediately ran up her sides and caressed her newly bare skin. Hermione leaned in to kiss her boyfriend again as he tweaked one of her nipples.

The brunette’s hands ran down Ron’s chest and stomach to unbutton his pants. Soon her hands rubbed the freckled teen's hard member and their kiss was interrupted by a soft moan from his lips. 

After a moment she halted in her movements and stood up. The redhead followed suit and his pants fell to the floor. Hermione pulled her own pants off and motioned for Ron to get out of his boxers. 

They stood there, naked, looking each other over for what seemed like eternity. Neither could get over the fact that they had the other. Hermione reached out a hand and Ron mimicked her. Their hands met and intertwined before their bodies crashed together. Their lips met and they both swooned. They fell to the floor softly and still joined at the lips and hands.

Hermione brought their entwined hands above Ron’s head as her other hand ran down his side and gripped his hard-on. She straddled his hips and impaled herself on his stiff member. Both moaned as Hermione shifted herself to get more comfortable.

Ron sat up and the connection of their hands broke. The redhead wrapped his arms around Hermione’s waist and helped her find a rhythm both would enjoy. Soon they were moaning in unison with each thrust. 

Ron mumbled incoherently as he came and Hermione followed in orgasm. She stopped her movement and rode each wave of pleasure, moaning Ron’s name. 

They stayed that way for a long time and then finally separated about ten minutes later. They lay down on the floor together as Ron covered Hermione and himself with his cloak. “I love you, ‘Mione,” he whispered in her ear a moment later. 

“I love you too, Ron,” she whispered back.


	2. Ron!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ron are having a discussion when Hermione suddenly joins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notes:** This is a random little thing that is designed to get me inspired to write. I hope it works. Written using the prompt "I suppose you feel that everything has gone off splendidly and according to plan."  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story

Two teenagers sat at a small round table in the Gryffindor common room chatting. The redhead was recounting a story for the brunet and both were giggling. The redhead paused and looked around them, “and then she attacked me,” he whispered. In the background another brunette lurked, listening in on their conversation.

“I suppose you feel that everything has gone off splendidly and according to plan?” the brunet questioned.

“Of course it has. Hermione believed every word of my story, Harry! She really thinks there was an elf that I helped escape.”

“Oh Ron, if she ever finds out the truth she’s going to kill you.”

“Ron! How could you?” the brunette in the background yelled before running up to the girl’s dormitory.

“Hermione! Come back here! I was just kidding with Harry!” Ron yelled after his girlfriend.

“Now you’ve done it Ron.” Harry shook his head.

Ron could only glare at his best friend.


End file.
